I don't hate you
by Mrs Molko
Summary: New or old character? Beware, Mystic Falls citizens. New girl is here. Originals, Stefan/Elena/Damon/Katherine .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, my friend asked to put her fanfic here, I thought and said, "Okay, why not?", So enjoy :)**_

* * *

Mystic Falls. Ordinary, nothing special town of Virginia. But still…  
Night. Twilight. Night trail, lightened with lampposts.  
Laud sound of motor and sounding music from the car, was all around city trail.  
Car going on full speed and cutting into nameplate "Welcome to Mystic Falls". Lightning is still on, but driver stopped the car.  
In darkness you can see an image of a girl. She took cigarette out of her moth and breathed clear air.  
-Mmm, home sweet home.

* * *

Morning. Stefan was still in shock. He was holding Elena's hand and she was just resting quietly and looking at the ceiling and thinking about what happened lately. Stefan didn't want to leave her, but brother's persistence made him leave her for a moment.

-Damon, you don't understand, I've to be with her right now!  
- No-no. Listen to me – brunet put his hands on Stefan's shoulders and looked – I know, you blame yourself, how you always do. Bet it's not your fault!  
Stefan pulled back from him. – I. I didn't now, that vampire blood was in her system. When I rescued Matt, when  
–Stop! Stop! Stop! – interrupted him Damon. – So you saying that you saved muscleboy Donavan, over Elena? – Damon was just furious. He couldn't expect anything like that from Stefan.  
- It was her choice! I couldn't do anything about it!  
-You could! Sure you could! You'd save Elena and everything would be just fine! And – you really could hear sarcasm in his voice – If you wanted to be a hero, you would dive back for our scout boy, well.. if he was still breathing.

- Here! That's the difference between two of us. I can't, Elena  
- Elena-Elena! Who cares? One thing good, she's alive – he looked in the slot door, where was resting discouraged Gilbert. – Well, almost alive.  
Stefan looked down. – Ok, don't worry, bro – vampire tried to hide his anger and sadness. – I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. – Damon pulled a smile on his face and headed to Mystic Grill.

One of Mystic Falls backstreets, near Mystic Grill. Matt was unpacking new delivery boxes with fruits and alcohol. He was thinking about what happened too. He tried calling Elena but Stefan said that she's not ready yet. "How could I turn aside? It is all because of me!".- blamed himself Matt. He just a human, why all this happens to him and his friends? He looked up and dark hair head was already hanging over him.  
- Can I help you? – Matt started staring at green-eyed girl.  
- Your eyes are so blue – she whispered and slightly smiled.  
- Excuse me?  
- Forget –she smiled again. It was beautiful, slim, white-skinned girl. Perhaps, seventeen or eighteen years old. She was dressed in black, tight jeans, dark-green top and leather jacket. Her eyes were green, or dark-grey green color, over which fluttered lush eyelashes. Dark-chestnut, thick hair which smelled like chocolate and lotus, this weir combination of bouquet was just stupefying your mind.

- So, do you want any help? – He clipped, moving away from the excitement.

- I'd want you. Ok! I need to stop messing with head. – Girl giggled. – You are so confused write now. Are you?

- You can say a little – Donovan smiled.

Girl smiled again and that her eyes turned red, veins appeared around her eyes and her teeth fangs became bigger. It wasn't a huge surprise for Matt but he wasn't expecting that, he trembled. Vampire was ready to bite him, when she heard with her super hearing, that someone was coming. In the moment, there was no sign of her, just a smell of her perfume. -Hey. Everything, okay? – asked Damon. -Yes, I think – guy was still in shock.

- Okay. So, say again, what that hot bitchy vampire, who almost "eat you up" – already in the bar Damon was teasing working Matt.

- I really don't know! And I didn't say, that she was hot! -But when I was asking about her, you said that she was pretty.

- Yes, but…

- Aha! – Damon complacently swallowed bear from the bottle. – So, by your description, you sure that it's not our old, good…rater evil slut Katherine?

- You think, I'd not recognized Katherine?

- Well, you know, you hit your head pretty hard few days ago, so you never know. – Damon made another sip. Donovan just narrowed his eyes.

-Relax, dude – vampire looked at barman with a grin on his face.

-How is Elena?

- Fine. If you can say so.

- How do you think..

-Wow-wow! I'm going to stop you right here. Is it soul opening conversation? Sorry but I suck at them. Get advice from your savior.- he winked and went out from the bar.

- Yes, Stefan. I understand you. Ok. I'm really calling for serious thing.

- Something happened? – Stefan was sitting with Elena, who was hearing everything they talked about. Vampire didn't want her to worry, so he went to another room.

- We might have a little problem.

- When you say like that, it's always a bad thing. What happened? Please don't say, that Katherine is back.

- Don't think so, bro, don't think so. "Your boy" was attacked by one sexy vampire and it's not a good thing. Sexy vamp chicks – it's good! How could I said, something like that? But thing, that she is walking freely by the daylight and how we know most of vamps can't do that and she is attacking "one of ours", that is a problem. -Damon, I understood. We need to solve this problem, you got it? -Find hot vampire girl and punish her? I'm in!


	2. Chapter 2

- How you feeling? – Stefan returned to Elena.  
- What happened? –asked anxious Gilbert.  
-Everything fine.  
-Stefan – she changed tone.  
-Ah. I see, you getting in vampire role already? – somehow, Stefan tried to make situation less awkward.  
-I have to. I can't leave Jeremy alone. And if earlier, I would never complete transition, but now I just have to! Hopefully, I'll get through this.  
- Hey, listen to me – he looked at her with his big green eyes. – We will get throw this! – she smiled and squeezed his hand.  
Damon entered the house, when Elena and Stefan were going right towards him.  
-Leaving us so soon?  
- Shut up, Damon!  
-No – answered Elena. – We are going my place.  
-What's wrong with Stefan's bedroom? I don't mind, you can use my loveroom. It was always there for me. – he just couldn't stop.  
Elena just rolled her eyes. – We are going to make sure, that Jeremy is ok.

-And Elena also needs to go in public and spend some time in the sun.  
- Oh, rehab help after transitioning from Vampire PHD, doctor Stefan Salvatore. – Damon grinned and soundless clapped with his hands. Guys didn't react and just left the building.

After a while, Damon was back in Mystic Grill. He was sitting by the bartend table in sunglasses and drinking bourbon.  
- And what do you think you doing?  
- Barbie, shush! –Damon press finger to his lips. – I'm on shadowing. And you are not helping!  
- You really drunk!  
- Wow! Big surprise. And why are you still in town, ha?  
Caroline saved one's breathe.  
- Honey, I would gladly talked to you, but – He noticed brunette near the entrance – Cary, I have some business to do, you go home – He looked at Matt – And wishfully take blond boy, he'll comfort you.  
- What?

- Shush! Go! – Donovan understandably nodded and two left the place.  
Girl was in sunglasses too, so Damon couldn't recognize her. Also he couldn't just attack her, in front of everyone and besides, what if it's a wrong girl. Are there many sexy, long leg girls in Mystic Falls?  
- Damon, are you again doing that?  
- For the love of God! – swear vampire. – Stefan, control your girl! – He spitefully looked at the couple next to him.  
- Damon, who gave you the right to talk like that? And even for you it's too much  
- Well excuse me. But I'm on a mission here!  
-Mission? What mission? – asked Elena.  
- Sherlock Holmes aka me – Damon put hand on his chest – Is searching for new miss… Well, I'm tracking down that sexy vampire.  
- This girl is a vampire? And what is she doing here? – astonished Elena.  
-Oh, problems in heaven? You haven't told her? – Damon smiled.  
- Haven't told me what? Stefan? – she was looking at him and waiting for any explanations.  
Vampire gave Damon an unpleasant glance. – Elena, it just wasn't a right time for that and it even doesn't mean anything, it's nothing! – He tried to come her down.

-I thought that time, when you were going behind my back is over  
- Guys, you do, wherever you do and I'll probably go – and Damon went after leaving vampire.

- Oh, yeah! Seems like girl likes backstreets!  
-Damon. Explain yourself! – Elena was standing right next to Salvatore.  
- Stef, seriously, if you can't control your woman, your future relationship will be a disaster! – vampire pulled a grin on his face.  
- How, charming is that! – said the voice in dark bend, which sounded familiar for Stefan.  
Before that, our vampire, probably, had lunch, cause in the corners on her mouth there was some blood.  
Elena sniffed it. Since transition, she became more sensitive than boys. Instinct was saying one thing – dash into her, who was in the shadow, no matter if it's a vampire or not.  
Of course skillful vampire didn't give Elena a chance to harm her somehow and just when she was going to break her hand, Stefan shouted – Diana!  
Damon was dazed. – Diana? – Silently, he tried to realize everything.  
Girl, well Diana, how Stefan called her, let Gilbert go and rushed into Stefan's arms.  
He was smiling; girl couldn't hide her sincere and beautiful smile. She hugged him so tight and didn't want to let him go.  
-Stefan? – Elena was ambushed and didn't understand a thing. Brown-haired girl finally let Stefan go, but she was still staring at him.  
- And I'm here just standing for nothing… - sarcastically Damon drew attention to him.  
- Come to me, you jackass. – she smiled and softly hugged him.  
Boys were just standing and looking directly at Diana.  
- Guys, will someone explain me, what the hell is going on? – couldn't hold any longer Gilbert.  
- Oh, yes, Elena – answered still smiling Stefan – It's our sister.  
- Sister? –Elena just couldn't believe it.  
- Diana Salvatore, please welcoming – ironically, but very" bro-style", Damon introduced his sister.

- Sis! You have no idea, have happy I'm to see you! – Damon opened doors and invited Diana in.  
-What about you, Stef? Are you glad, that I'm back? – she glanced at him wickedly.  
- How could you ask something like that! – Stefan clasped her, touring her from the floor.  
-My favorite brother! – she gave him a kiss on a chick.  
- So you, you are their sister? – still didn't getting a heck Elena.  
- Sup? You don't like me? – girl didn't even thing looking to Elena's side.  
- Diana – Damon gazed at his sister. – Be a good girl.  
- In which sentry! I mean, in which decade, sister comes for visit and no one is nice to her!  
- D, you know everyone is happy, when you around. –tried to slow the temper of his sister Damon.  
- I can't say? That it's not mutual – Diana squinted.  
- Are you starting again? Can you nice just for an hour! – Diana got brothers "joke".  
Diana was looking at Stefan – With someone, I could be nice even for an eternity.

- Okay. Stop it, you two.  
- Alright-alright. – Damon made "give up" gesture. – Bloody Mary, brunch or bourbon?  
- Do you know me first day?  
- Right back got you! – Damon made his special cocktail – bloody Mary, but instead of tomato juice, he putted blood.  
- Miss Salvatore – brunette offer Diana a drink.  
- Why did you come back? – started Stefan.  
- Oh! – D fell into the chair. – I've missed my older brother.  
Damon acerbically coughed – I've missed my older brothers – she put grin on her face.  
Stefan finely gave some attention to Elena.  
- O, Diana, it's – he wanted already to introduce the girl.  
- I know who she is – really calm answered vampire and have a little sip of her drink.  
- No, honey, it's not Katherine – started talking Damon.  
- I know –same calmly said she. Diana noticed two confused brothers and added - World have ears.  
- I haven't seen you for a vile. I was getting worried. – changed the subject Stefan.

- Oh, shut up! Missed your younger sister? I don't think so. You had some problems here without me.

- What's true is true. – winked older Salvatore.  
- Well, I'll probably, take off and go to my room. There is still my room there?  
- Of course! – replied brothers.  
Diana went to the stairs – O, and it was nice meeting you, Elena.

* * *

**_Ok R&R because you know reviews the equivalent of love_**


End file.
